Fire Escape
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: I'm on a fire escape Where you said to wait And I did, yes I did Oh, I heard the cold winds say: "You're a fool to stay" But I did, yes I did
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on a fire escape_ _  
_ _Where you said to wait_ _  
_ _And I did, yes I did_ _  
_ _Oh, I heard the cold winds say:_ _  
_ _"You're a fool to stay"_ _  
_ _But I did, yes I did_

* * *

 **New message  
From: **Batman  
Fire escape. 9pm sharp. Tonight.

* * *

She read over the text message before putting her phone back on her desk and continuing with her work. Working at City Hall definitely had its perks – a nice office, privacy during meetings and access to every legal document in Charming. No one would suspect a clerk and that is why she took the job as soon as she graduated high school. She could have gone to college, she was smart enough, but she had a duty and so she never went. She didn't even know what she would study there. She looked at the clock in the corner of her computer screen. Seven hours to go. She could do it. She always could. She had the patience of a fucking saint. That's why he chose her. That's why he started texting her for their secret meetings. He knew that she would wait for him for hours while he got wasted with his buddies. She hated herself for it, hated that she allowed herself to be controlled by him, but she couldn't live without him, she needed those little moments as much as he did. Those quiet moments of bliss where the world around them dissipated and allowed them to just exist in the most primal way possible. She just had to wait seven hours.

She parked her car down the street so no one from work would see it parked where she was going and put two and two together and make five. The party was in full swing when she arrived and she walked over to the side of the large building and climbed halfway up the cold metal steps, gasping in surprise at the slight chill against her skin as she sat down, and began her long wait. She checked the time on her phone.

8.58 pm.

Two minutes.

She could wait two minutes. She'd been waiting for six hours, she could wait two more minutes. Goosebumps sprung up across her arms and legs and she shivered slightly, wishing she was around the corner where the people and the fire and the warmth was, but he didn't want anyone to know about her and so she stayed, shaking in the shadows.

One minute.

She wiggled her toes in her shoes, not wanting them to lose circulation, and it was a sad effort to keep her body warm. She held her breath as someone passed the bottom of the steps but they didn't see her and she released her breath once they were around the corner. She thought about what he wanted, what he would do with her, once he showed up. The way he would kiss her and the way he would gently slid his fingers across her skin as they moved together. She shivered again, from excitement this time, and thought back to when they had met up the last time.

He'd left her waiting for nearly an hour and a half but God if he didn't make it worth it. His mouth trailed a blaze over her bare skin as he removed her clothes, taking care not to ruin them, and his hands had followed, leaving every nerve in her body on high alert. She shivered again, willing him to hurry up, knowing that he was taking his sweet time to annoy her.

A shadow appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she instantly recognised the curly haired biker. "What are you doing little darlin'?" He asked and she gave him a look. Tig climbed the steps and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're freezing."

"I'm fine." She said and cursed internally as it shook.

"He's not even here doll. He left two hours ago." He said and she looked at him. "Took a girl with him and said he wouldn't be back."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Happens to us all darlin'. Come on, let's get you warmed up." He said moving his arms under her armpits and knees and lifting her into his arms.

"Tig. Stay with me." She barely whispered as he carried her down the steps and he froze for a second before looking her in the eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you alone."

* * *

 **New Message  
From:** Tigger  
You're an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tig woke the next morning, he was surprised to find that she was still there, snoring softly, wearing the t-shirt he had lent her. He gently lifted a strand of hair away from her face and tried to remember the last time he had simply slept next to a woman. It had been a while, he realised, but for her he didn't mind. She stirred and Tig prepared himself for the yelling. She blinked several times before opening her eyes and looking straight into his.

"Hi." She said softly, surprising him slightly.

"Hey darlin'." He said and she looked around. "Do you want me to go and get some coffee while you have a shower? See if he's here?" He asked and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and pulling jeans and a hoodie on. He left his boots and headed out to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Jax in there, already nursing a mug. "Hey man."

"Hey Tig. Get lucky last night?" Jax grinned. "I saw you carrying that girl into your room. You looked pretty cozy."

Tig smiled and shook his head. "Nah man. Just helping out a friend."

"A 'friend' sure." Jax teased before downing his mug and nodding to the pot. "It's not long since brewed." He said before leaving. Tig shook his head before heading over and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

The room was empty by the time he returned but he could hear the sound of the shower through the door so she hadn't left. He looked at the bed, which had been made, with her clothes neatly laid out on the covers and his borrowed t-shirt folded tidily on the pillow she had slept on. He stood there for a moment, looking at the made bed, thinking about how OK he was with all this and how he would be happy to let her do it again, before realising that the shower had stopped. The bathroom door opened and he turned to face her with a smile, holding up the mugs. "Creamer, three sugars. Just the way you like it." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Tig." She answered, gliding across the room to the bed. Tig put her mug on the desk before heading out to the main room with his mug so she could dress in private.

Out in the main room, there were a few stragglers, not many, supervising the prospects and hang-arounds who were, in their hungover haze, tidying up the clubhouse and he knew there were more outside.

"Jax said you got lucky last night," Bobby said once he saw Tig, "she hot?"

"You found someone who puts up with your weird shit?" Happy asked from the bar. Tig rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Like I told Jax, I was helping out a friend. She needed somewhere to stay, so I helped her out – got her a bed and somewhere warm for the night."

"I'm sure you kept her warm." Bobby said with a grin. Tig lightly elbowed him before downing his coffee and, leaving his mug on the side, headed back to the room. Just as he reached it, the door opened and she appeared just as she had looked the night before, clothes just so, but without makeup and her hair was wet from the shower.

"I used your shampoo while I was in the shower. I hope you don't mind." She said shyly.

"No, not at all." Tig said. "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"Sure." She said and he nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way and they were silent as they walked. Once they reached the main room, Tig placed a protective hand on her lower back. All the guys turned and stared at the pair as they made their way to the door.

"Told you she was hot." Jax said once the door closed behind them.

"Jesus." Chibs said. "And Tiggy gets to keep her to himself?"

"Keep who to himself?" Bobby asked as he reappeared from outside where he was watching the clean-up outside. "The hot chick with Tig?"

"Yeah."

"Well, clearly he called dibs, the way he was protecting her."

"But he didn't." Jax retorted. "He called her a 'friend'."

Bobby grinned as he shrugged. "Fair game."

"Hey," She said as Tig turned to go back to being ribbed by the guys and he turned back to face her again, "why don't you come over for lunch tomorrow?"

"At your place?"

"Yeah. You were so kind to me last night, Tig, I feel as if I should return the favour."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Don't fight me on this." She said firmly and Tig knew she wouldn't be swayed so he just nodded.

"OK. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Does about one work for you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I could do that." He said and she smiled before heading down the street to her car. Tig watched her until he knew she was in the car safely and turned to find an angry looking Juice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"


End file.
